


Rubber Soul Mates

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: H.I.A.T.U.S. Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: 5 times Sherlock and John bounced off each other, and one time they stuck together.





	Rubber Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Written for the H.I.A.T.U.S. prompt: Soul Mates

**1\.  Hide Your Head in the Sand**

 

Sherlock didn’t believe in soul mates. The notion that there was someone out there who would magically complete him was, frankly, ludicrous. Only a half-wit would need to find his other half. So when, at the age of seven, Sherlock ran into a boy at the British Museum who claimed to ‘recognise’ Sherlock as his soul mate, Sherlock, of course, called him an idiot. 

 

The boy — John, he’d said his name was — snapped back, “Oh yeah? Well, I’m rubber, you’re glue; whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you.”

 

Though John was a couple of years older than Sherlock himself, Sherlock thought this comeback was terribly childish. Not willing to waste any more time on the boy, he whirled around and hurried away.

 

Somewhere in the background, The Beatles were singing “Run for Your Life.”

 

…

 

 

**2.  Why Did You Not Treat Me Right?**

 

John had always believed in soul mates. For as long as he could remember, he’d been waiting to meet his own. So when, at the age of nine, he’d finally met a boy at the British Museum and felt that electric tingle that everyone was always talking about, he’d been elated.

 

But the boy — Sherlock, he’d said his name was — laughed in John’s face when he’d explained that they were soul mates. Then he called John an idiot. 

 

John had snapped back angrily, but inside he was heartbroken. How could Sherlock not see that they were meant for each other?

 

Somewhere in the background, The Beatles were singing “I’m Looking Through You.”

 

…

 

 

**3.  After All This Time I Don't Know Why**

 

For the next twenty years, John did his best to convince himself that Sherlock wasn’t really his soul mate. Or, if he was, maybe he wasn’t John’s _only_ soul mate. Maybe John, being bisexual, had two soul mates, one male and one female. 

 

But no matter how many women John dated, he never again felt that telltale electric tingle he’d experienced when he’d met Sherlock. One night and three continents later, he finally gave up. Maybe he’d never understand why Sherlock hadn’t felt it too, but John was done trying to find it with someone else.

 

Somewhere in the background, The Beatles were singing “Girl.”

 

…

 

 

**4.  I Don’t Have Much to Say**

 

After being invalided home from Afghanistan, John found himself back in London, at loose ends. A chance encounter with an old friend brought him to Bart’s, where he was introduced to a most peculiar man. John felt an immediate electric tingle.   

 

The man seemed to know a great deal about John, which he rattled off in an impressive but also somewhat alarming manner.  Then he said, “I play the violin when I’m thinking. I don’t believe in soul mates. Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.”

 

“Potential flatmates?” John echoed.

 

“I’ve got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we could afford it. We’ll meet there tomorrow evening — seven o’clock.”

 

“I don’t know your name; I don’t even know where we’re meeting.” 

 

“The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street,” the man said, and with a wink he was gone.

 

 _Sherlock._ John should have known. Then again, Sherlock himself, who’d somehow deduced everything else about John’s life, had failed to realise they’d already met.

 

Somewhere in the background, The Beatles were singing “You Won’t See Me.”

 

…

 

 

**5.  When I Awoke I was Alone**

 

It wasn’t long before John had moved into Baker Street, lost his psychosomatic limp, and shot a serial killer. Giddy with the success of the case, and pleasantly full of Chinese food, he joyfully tumbled into bed with Sherlock.

 

Sex with his soul mate was everything he had dreamed it would be, but maybe John should have kept that revelation to himself. In the morning, Sherlock was gone.

 

Somewhere in the background, The Beatles were singing “Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown).”

 

…

 

 

**+1.** **There is No One Compares with You**

 

On his sixty-fourth birthday, John awoke alone. 

 

He’d barely opened his eyes, though, before Sherlock appeared, carrying a tray laden with a full English breakfast and a vase of wildflowers. Sitting up in bed, John allowed Sherlock to arrange the tray across his lap. Then he plucked up the handmade card he found propped against the vase and read the brief message:

 

_I’m so glad I was wrong about soul mates._

 

Somewhere in the background, The Beatles were singing “In My Life.” 

 

In perfect harmony, John and Sherlock began to sing along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my dear friend Pat!  
> Will you still need me,  
> will you still read me,  
> when you’re 64?  
> Or 74, or 84, or 94, or 104… 
> 
> Just in case anyone missed it, the 5+1 section titles are lyrics from the songs mentioned, all of which are on The Beatles’ album Rubber Soul.


End file.
